parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Leoladdin (1992)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1992 animated film Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Princess Jasmine - Teodora (Legend Quest) *The Genie - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jafar (Old Man) - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Jafar (Snake) - Basilisk (Harry Potter & The Secret Chamber) *Jafar (Genie) - Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Abu (Elephant) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Abu (Toy) - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) *Magic Carpet - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *The Sultan - Don Andres (Legend Quest) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rajah (Cub) - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *The Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Guards - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan) *Peddler - Uncle Drosselmeyer (The Nutcracker Prince) *Gazeem - Varian (Tangled Ever After) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Two Hungry Children - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Penny (The Rescuers) *Prince Achmed - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Omar the Melon Seller - Gru (Despicable Me) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Eduardo Perez/El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Scenes *Leoladdin (1992) Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Leoladdin (1992) Part 2 - Leo on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Leoladdin (1992) Part 3 - Leo Fights with Ernesto de la Cruz/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Leoladdin (1992) Part 4 - Princess Teodora's Dream *Leoladdin (1992) Part 5 - Dr. Robotnik and Don Andres's Conversation/Teodora Runs Away *Leoladdin (1992) Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Dr. Robotnik's Evil Plan *Leoladdin (1992) Part 7 - Leo Arrested (Part 1) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 8 - Leo Arrested (Part 2) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 9 - Leo Escapes with a Old Man *Leoladdin (1992) Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Mr. Krabs(Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Leoladdin (1992) Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Mr. Krabs (Part 2) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 14 - Don Andres Upbraids Dr. Robotnik *Leoladdin (1992) Part 15 - Leo's First Wish *Leoladdin (1992) Part 16 - Charro akes his Move/"Prince Leo" *Leoladdin (1992) Part 17 - Don Andres Rides on Elsa *Leoladdin (1992) Part 18 - Leo Argues with Mr. Krabs/Leo Goes to Teodora *Leoladdin (1992) Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Leoladdin (1992) Part 20 - Leo Almost Spill the Beans/Leo & Teodora's Kiss *Leoladdin (1992) Part 21 - Leo Gets Ambushed/Mr. Krabs Save Leo's Life *Leoladdin (1992) Part 22 - Dr. Robotnik Gets Exposed *Leoladdin (1992) Part 23 - Leo's Depression/Jeremy Steals the Lamp *Leoladdin (1992) Part 24 - Don Andres' Announcement/Mr. Krabs' New Master is Dr. Robotnik *Leoladdin (1992) Part 25 - Dr. Robotnik's Dark Wishes *Leoladdin (1992) Part 26 - "Prince Leo (Reprise)" *Leoladdin (1992) Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Leoladdin (1992) Part 28 - Leo Vs. Dr. Robotnik (Part 1) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 29 - Leo Vs. Dr. Robotnik (Part 2) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 30 - Leo Vs. Dr. Robotnik (Part 3) *Leoladdin (1992) Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Leoladdin (1992) Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used *Aladdin Movies/TV Shows Used *Legend Quest *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *SATAM *Anastasia *Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber *Danny Phantom *The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2 *Donkey Kong Country *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Tarzan *We're Back! A Dinosaur Story *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Jungle Cubs *Peter Pan 1 & 2 *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Tangled Ever After *Beauty and the Beast; 1991 *The Rescuers Down Under *The Rescuers *Coco *Despicable Me 1 & 2 Gallery Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Aladdin Teodora With Phone EP 8.png|Teodora as Princess Jasmine Krabs.jpg|Mr. Eugine H. Krabs as The Genie Robotnik (Sonic Underground).jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Jafar Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Jafar (Old) Basilik (Harry Potter).jpg|Basilisk as Jafar (Snake) Vlad Plasmius.jpg|Vlad Plasmius as Genie Jafar Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Diddy Kong as Abu Horton.PNG|Horton as Abu (Elephant) Baby Baboon.png|Baby Baboon as Abu (Toy) Elsa (Dinosaur).png|Elsa as Magic Carpet Don Andrés.jpg|Don Andrés as Sultan Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera the Panther as Rajah Baggyjunglecubs.png|Young Bagheera as Rajah (Cub) The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|Captain Hook as Razoul Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates as Razoul's Guards Uncle-drosselmeyer-nutcracker-prince-72.6.jpg|Uncle Drosselmeyer as The Peddler Varian in Tangled The Series.jpg|Varian as Gazeem the Thief Bimbettes Beauty and the Beast 11.png|Bimbettes as Three Balcony Harem Girls Cody (1).png|Cody PennyandTeddy.jpg|and Penny as Two Hungry Children Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Prince Achmed Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Omar the Mellon Seller Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Eduardo Perez/El Macho as Farouk the Apple Seller See Also * Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies